Tears don't come here any more
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: OKay, beware this is one of my less happy fics. I tried to go for a new idea, but you be the judge Please read. A Tifa short story.


Tears don't come here anymore

By Yuffie Valentine

Tifa looked down at the ocean crashing below the cliff. The spray splashed into her face. A starless night it seemed for the black and gray haze covered them from the city above. She inched closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I just want to know why. You just sit there, crying. Sure, I cried for a long time too, but you just haven't stopped. I first felt sorry for you. But that's changed now; I now am hurt every time you break into another sob. Men aren't supposed to cry like that.

She looked back at the town under Junon. Through the window she could see Yuffie comforting Cloud. Yuffie had been taking turns with others comforting him. It was depressing watching the poor young girl try to get him to stop crying, but to no use.

They had come back to this town on a tour of the world to make sure everything was all right. Tifa thought this would be a perfect place to do it. She couldn't go on anymore. Aeris had died months ago, but ever since Holy came and saved the world and Cloud had that vision of her in the Northern Creator; he was like a child in the dark. Too afraid to talk it out, too afraid to stop crying. 

"Cloud, I could have loved you just as much as she could. But can't you see that she is gone. She died, Cloud. You seem to love her more now that she is dead then when she was alive. Maybe the same will work for me." Tifa looked down the rocky cliff side she edged closer. This would take the pain away. The pain of loving something that was useless now. Cloud was already dead. He might still breathe and talk; but he is nothing more then that.

Barret looked out the window of the house they were staying at. Tifa's form was tipping back and forth over the edge of a near by cliff. "TIFA!" Barret ran out the door.

Cloud and Yuffie looked up. Yuffie ran to the window to see what was happening. "Oh my gawd, Tifa is going to jump. We have to stop her." Yuffie too ran from the house.

"Tifa?" Cloud said. He got up and joined Yuffie and Barret outside. They were staying back from Tifa. She was silent. Her body tilting back and forth over the verge of the sea cliff.

"It's too late, just go and let me be." Tifa said.

"Tifa, no. Please don't do this, we need you." Yuffie cried out.

"Need me? For what? Walking around this planet waiting for another doom to befall it." Tifa said. 

"Tifa, just come back inside and we'll talk about whatever is bothering you." Cloud said. He put his hand out on her shoulder. She reached back and smacked it off. His wrist snapped, broken. 

"I don't know what's wrong Tifa, but let's just talk about please." Barret pleaded. 

"You want to know what is bothering me? The fact that I spend years holding on to the wish that some day Cloud will come back to me, and he finally does. Then some girl out of the blue walks in and says she loves him. Did anyone ever think about my feelings? Now she is dead, and he still picks her over me. Well maybe if I am dead too, maybe he'll care about me then." Tifa said. 

"Tifa? I love you just as much as I loved Aeris, it's just hard for me to get over her." Cloud said.

"Face it Cloud, that is only a half truth. You are still in love with her. I heard you that one night talking with Vincent. About how you would properly settle down with me since Aeris died. If she didn't die, I would have been left out in the cold. After everything I did. I saved you in Midgar when you were sleeping at the train station. I saved you in the lifestream. I even saved you in the Northern Creator when you said you fought sephiroth in you mind. You just don't like me that way Cloud." Tifa said.

"Please don't do this you have so much more then Cloud to live for Tifa." Yuffie yelled. She was in tears. She had always looked up to Tifa. Tifa was strong and brave. She would risk her life for her friends and her love. But now, she was throwing it all away. Everything Tifa stood for was over.

"Yuffie, take care of everyone You too Barret. Goodbye Cloud." Tifa raised her arms and leaped off the cliff. It seemed like she would fly instead of fall. Even if she had been in a diving form, the fall would have killed her. An ocean wave crashed up and the spray lifted to the three warriors. The water had turned red.

"I can't let her go alone." Cloud said.

"What?" Barret asked.

"Cloud, No, don't." Yuffie said. But her words her carried off by the wind. He leaped off the rim of the rock and fell. He was with Tifa now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuffie cried out. She fell to her knees. "Why Barret, it was all so happy when he started this excursion to the cities. We had beat Sephiroth and saved the world. Now we lost our friends."

"I don't know Yuffie. I just don't know." Barret said. Yuffie eyes were filled with tears. But not a single one came to Barret's eyes. We had lost them all on his wife, his village, and everything else he had. He had no more tears to give to anyone. He thought to himself, 'Sure, Cloud and Tifa take the easy way out of this.'

Fin

This was really depressing. But please review.


End file.
